


A Week Away

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Start [6]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas, Adam and Wes spend a week away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Big Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Chapter 1 was written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "One Night Only" Challenge

“It’s very good of you to come up the day early, Mr North,” Wes’ grandmother said.  “I really didn’t want to leave the kitten by itself overnight.”  
  
“It’s no trouble at all,” Lucas replied.  “Adam said he’ll be here by mid-morning, so it’s only for one night.”  
  
“Well, thank you again.  We must go now, or we’ll miss the ferry.  I’ve left instructions on the kitchen table.”  She stepped out of the front door, then turned and added, “Our love to Wes and Adam.”  
  
Being on his own in an isolated house wouldn’t have been what Lucas would have done by choice, but eighteen months after his return from Russia it no longer filled him with the horror it would once have had.  Sole responsibility for the kitten, however, had definitely not been within his plans.  
  
At least Adam and Wes would arrive the next day and Wes was keen to care for the kitten for the week.  Wes had been nagging Adam to let him have a pet for a while.  ‘Pets are very good in helping to provide a sense of responsibility in children and young people, and can teach them many life lessons’ had become his current mantra.  Lucas suspected looking after the kitten would be used as further ammunition in this argument.  
  
Lucas made his way to the kitchen to read the instructions.  As he opened the kitchen door, the kitten, who had been shut in there for safety, bounced out and then bounced back to see what Lucas was doing.  It sat on the floor and gave a plaintive little mew.  
  
Lucas ignored the kitten and picked up the sheet of paper with the instructions.  The kitten tried patting his foot and then pounced on his shoelace.  Lucas moved the kitten and filled the kettle for a cup of tea.  The kitten mewed pathetically again.  
  
“My instructions are to give you a small snack at nine o’clock,” Lucas said firmly.  
  
He made his tea and looked down again at the two large blue eyes which were looking back at him hopefully from a small furry face.  Lucas saw the packet of kitten treats sitting at the back of the work surface.  
  
“I suppose one or two can’t hurt,” he said and put them on the floor in front of the kitten.  
  
He carried his tea through to the sitting room and sat on the sofa.  The kitten followed him and pounced on his shoe laces again.  Lucas, not having expected it, nearly spilt his tea.  
  
“Right, I’m taking my trainers off.  You can play with the laces on your own,” he said.  He put his shoes in the corner of the room and resumed his seat on the sofa.  
  
The kitten instantly lost interest in the shoelaces and found a toy mouse which she presented to Lucas.  After which she ran after a ball for a while, before returning, and finding she was being ignored proceeded to bite Lucas’ toes.  
  
“Do you mind?” Lucas muttered.  The kitten looked up hopefully and Lucas picked up the toy mouse and threw it for her.  While she was occupied chasing it across the floor, Lucas curled his feet up on the sofa to protect his toes from further assault.  The kitten returned, hopped up, walked across the sofa to Lucas’ lap, curled up and began to purr, before falling asleep.  
  
Half an hour later, Lucas’ phone rang.  He answered it, “Hi, Adam!”  
  
“Is everything okay?” Adam asked.  
  
“Yes.  Your mother-in-law is as formal as ever.”  
  
“Sorry, love.  Not a lot I can do about that.  Have you had any problems with the kitten?”  
  
“I’m managing.”  Lucas wasn’t going to say he would have liked to find his book, but hadn’t wanted to move and disturb the kitten.  
  
“Good.”  They chatted for a few more minutes, before Adam rang off, having promised to be as early as he could the following morning.  
  
Lucas looked down.  The kitten hadn’t stirred at all.  He stroked her and said, “It’s past time for your snack.  And I’ve had a long week and could do with some sleep.  So I’m afraid, little thing, you’re going to have to wake up.”  
  
He picked the kitten up and she woke and stretched; then trotted after him into the kitchen.  In the kitchen Lucas checked the instructions, which specified the kitten slept in her bed in the kitchen.  He gave her her snack and she went and sat in her bed.  Her blue eyes looked at Lucas questioningly.  
  
“Good night, kitten,” he said firmly.  
  
Lucas pulled the kitchen door to, but didn’t quite close it.  He thought it wisest, in case she mewed in the night and he _was_ supposed to be taking care of her.  
  
He wasn’t all that surprised when he returned from the bathroom having had a wash, to find the kitten curled up on his bed, waiting for him.  
  
“Okay,” he said.  “You can stay.  Just for tonight.”  
  


 


	2. Adam's Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Vix_Spes, for her birthday.

Adam was woken by the sound of approaching giggling. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Wes called out, “Are you decent, Dad?  We’ve brought you breakfast in bed for your birthday.”

“Yes,” Adam called out in reply, “it’s safe for you to come in.  Just please tell me it’s not cake for breakfast.”

“No, it’s not.”  Lucas’ voice was lower, but Adam could still hear the laughter in it.  “Just cereal and toast.  But we are going to need you to get up afterwards, as we have plans.”

The door opened and Wes and Lucas came in.  A rather wobbly candle had been wedged into the middle of the slice of toast and Adam eyed it somewhat dubiously.

“It would probably be best if you blew the candle out before I put the tray down,” Lucas said.

“The last one fell over and set fire to the toast,” Wes explained.

Adam did as instructed before starting to eat his breakfast.  As he did so, he asked, “Where are we going then?”

“It’s a secret,” Wes replied.

“Will we be out all day?  You’ll have to make sure the kitten has extra food if we are.”

“You’ll want to come back at the end of this morning,” Lucas said.  “So we can see to Smudge then.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“Oh, I am.”  Lucas nodded and he and Wes began to giggle again.

Adam looked at the pair of them.  “Just how old are you two?”

***

As Adam soaked in the bath later he had to agree Lucas had been right in saying he’d want to return to the cottage.  Lucas had driven them to a steam railway.  Once there, Adam had been welcomed and provided with a set of overalls. 

A few months previously Adam and Lucas had been chatting and Adam had happened to say he’d always wanted to drive a steam engine, and had sometimes thought it was something he might do when he finally retired.  But the loss of his leg had obviously made it an impossibility.  And somehow Lucas had arranged for him to spend a morning driving such an engine.

Adam, of course, had been covered in coal dust, so was now lying back in the bath, ostensibly getting clean, but in reality reliving every moment.  He was brought back from his reveries by a knock on the bathroom door, before Lucas came in.

“Thought I’d make sure you hadn’t drowned,” Lucas said.  “And to remind you the taxi’s booked for 5.30.”

“It’s not that late,” Adam objected.

Lucas grinned and pointedly eyed Adam up.  “Maybe not, but it would have been a shame not to see you in the bath.”

Adam laughed.  “I hope you don’t mind Wes coming with us this evening.”

“Of course not.  There’s no way he could be left here on his own, even though he did offer.  And anyway, we’ve got some further reasons for why we should have a kitten of our own to put to you.”

At that Adam splashed bath water at Lucas.  “Oh look,” he said, “your shirt’s wet now.  You’d better take it off.  In fact, why don’t you undress completely and join me in the bath?”

 


	3. Spicing Up His Life

Wes’ grandparents had booked for him to attend a rugby training day at a local school whilst he, Adam and Lucas were spending the week in their cottage.  Adam hadn’t been too sure about it, but Wes had said he was looking forward to it.  
  
The evening before the training day Lucas caught Wes by himself and said, “Wes, I know you’re keen your Dad and I have one day by ourselves this holiday, but you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.  I don’t suppose it will be too much fun when you don’t know anyone there.”  
  
“It’s okay, Lucas,” Wes replied.  “I’m looking forward to it.  They’ve got a couple of decent players running the training.  And actually it’s better going by yourself.  If you go with friends you spend half the time messing around with them and the other half trying to impress them.  This way I should learn something.  And there’s bound to be a couple of others on their own.  So it’s all good.”  
  
Lucas said no more.  And Wes seemed very enthusiastic the following morning when they dropped him off at the school.  
  
Having done so, Adam said, “Right, I’m going to cook lunch for the two of us.  And since Wes won’t be there, I can cook something spicy.  He moans like mad whenever I do anything like that.  I just need to stop at the market to pick up a few things.”  
  
“Yes, Wes has warned me about your spicy stir fry.  I believe his exact words were, ‘Don’t let Dad do his stir fry if you want to be friends with the inside of your head ever again.’”  
  
“He exaggerates for effect.  You should know that by now.”  
  
***  
  
Lucas watched with interest as Adam threw the various ingredients into the frying pan.  Then, as they began to cook, he went to open the window.  He hoped the smells would have disappeared by the end of the week, because Adam’s house-proud mother-in-law would be very unimpressed if she returned to a kitchen which appeared to have been transported from the Indian sub-continent.  
  
Finally, Adam declared the food ready and served up.  Lucas cautiously took a mouthful and then stopped.   
  
He blinked a couple of times and said, “Wes wasn’t that far wrong.”  
  
Adam pushed a glass of milk across to him, saying, “Here have a drink.  You’ll soon get used to it.”  
  
Lucas had a couple of sips of milk and then another few forkfuls of the stir fry.  By now his eyes were watering.  “I’m sorry Adam.  I cannot eat any more.”  
  
Adam laughed.  “I can’t believe you’re chickening out.  Never mind, I’ll put half of it in a tub and freeze it.  I can eat it next week when you and Wes are both out.  I’m not sure there’s much else for you to eat though.”  
  
Lucas opened the freezer and rummaged around.  “I’ve found some fish fingers.  They’ll do me fine.”  He took them out and put them under the grill.  
  
Once they had finished eating Adam walked round behind Lucas and slipped his hands under his shirt.  
  
“I still can’t believe you exchanged my wonderful stir fry for fish fingers,” Adam said.  He slid his hands underneath Lucas’ waist band and smiled as Lucas leant backwards to give him easier access.  “We don’t need to pick up Wes for some hours yet, and since I failed to spice up your life in one way, maybe we should find another way to do so.”  
  
Lucas slid off his chair and in one fluid movement turned so he could run his own hands over Adam’s chest.  He moved his hands to Adam’s back and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  Then, with one accord, the two of them headed up the stairs in the direction of the bedroom.  



	4. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Vix Spes for the beta.

Adam stood in the doorway watching Lucas putting his shirt on.  Then before Lucas had time to button it up, he closed in on him and ran his hands over his chest, after which he began tracing his thumb over the William Blake tattoo.

Lucas pulled Adam towards him intending to kiss him, but then a voice from downstairs shouted up, “Da-a-ad!  Come on!  We’re going to be late.”

Reluctantly, they moved apart and Lucas rapidly did up his shirt buttons.

“On my way!” Adam called.  Then turning back to Lucas, and in a much quieter voice, he added, “And that shirt’s coming off as soon as we get back.”

Wes had been invited to play tennis by one of the lads he’d met on the rugby day course.  Lucas drove them over and waited outside while Adam went to the door with Wes to check on the time they should collect him.  He saw Adam walking back down the drive with an elegantly dressed woman, who seemed to have her hand on his arm.  Lucas watched as her smile dropped briefly when she saw him in the driving seat, but then brightened again as she made a final remark to Adam.

Adam got back into the car and said, “We’ve been invited to join them for a barbecue at lunchtime.  Wes was keen to stay, so I agreed.”

They drove back to the cottage only to be greeted by the kitten, who wanted to play.  Lucas bent down to stroke her, then looked up at Adam.

Adam grinned.  “Lucas North, how can you prefer a kitten over me?  Tell you what, I’ll make some coffee, you play with the kitten and tire her out, and then we can have the rest of the morning to ourselves.”

A little while later, Lucas followed Adam upstairs.  Adam had taken advantage of the time alone to remove his artificial leg.  In the year they had been together they had discovered they were more relaxed when this was the case.

Adam sat on the bed and called Lucas over to kneel by him.  “I believe I said something about your shirt coming off,” he said.

Lucas waited as Adam slowly undid the button, feeling a frisson of excitement as Adam’s fingers slid down his chest.  Gently Adam ran his fingers all over Lucas, before pulling him onto the bed.  Once there, they rapidly undressed each other until they were lying naked side by side.

Lucas began to greedily kiss Adam’s neck and shoulders, but Adam eased him slightly away.  “Slow down,” Adam said.  “I intend to enjoy your body.  Lie back and let me feel you.”

Adam returned to tracing the tattoo on Lucas’ chest, before rolling him over and beginning with those on his back.  Lucas shivered in pleasure and received a slap on his bum in response.

“I told you to lie still,” Adam whispered in his ear.

“I can’t,” Lucas replied, the words half muffled in the pillow.

“In which case …” Adam rolled Lucas back over and took his cock in his hand.  Lucas moaned and tried to reach for Adam’s cock, only to find his hand batted away.

“Oh no, you first,” Adam said commandingly.

It didn’t take long for Lucas to come and he lay back in a euphoric state, before taking Adam’s cock and half dreamily bringing him off.

They lay together, dozing in each other’s arms until Adam suddenly said, “Shit.  Look at the time.  We were supposed to be at the barbecue ten minutes ago.”

Lucas raised himself onto his elbows and peered at the clock.  “It’s okay.  I’ll grab a quick shower and go and pick Wes up.  I didn’t like the predatory way that woman was looking at you anyway.”

“Would you mind?  You’d better think up a good excuse.”

“What?  You don’t want me to say we were too busy fucking to notice the time?”

“Probably better not.  And Wes isn’t going to be impressed.”

“I know how to keep Wes happy.”

“Oh?  How?”

“Tell him we’re going to get supplies ready for when we get our own kitten.”

And Lucas departed for a shower, chuckling at the “Hmph” Adam made.

 

 


End file.
